Major Nixel
Major Nixel is the military leader of the Nixels swarm, serving King Nixel. He is one of the main antagonists. Description Personality Major Nixel despises Mixels, and he will do anything he can to please his master. He is quick to anger, very easily. He treats the other Nixels like how a tornado treats cars; throwing and kicking them around and forcing them to steal Cubits. He might not be very smart, as he confused two Nixels for Mixels not long after he himself painted them to look like Mixels. On the other hand, he might just have a terrible memory, or he could possibly be old. Either way, he is disliked by practically every character, including his own minions. Despite his hatred for Mixels, Major Nixel can also be a little bit cowardly. When pressured, the Major is known to break down on the ground, almost in tears. He freaks out at the sight of his own leader, and struggles to make things right when the King calls him out as a failure. Physical Appearance Major Nixel is, simply, an oversized version of a regular Nixel, only being elongated into a slightly more rectangular shape. He also has a silver mustache, large silver eyebrows, large eyes, black and white epaulets on his shoulders, and a black and white square-shaped badge on his chest. Despite the statue in Wrong Colors, Major Nixel has sharp teeth. In Another Nixel, they are large, but in Nixel "Mix Over", they are tiny. Normal Nixels have bigger teeth than he does. He also once lacked the ear-like extensions that regular Nixels have, instead having a flat top. However, in Mixels Rush, he is given a different design, consisting of an updated mustache look and the addition of an ear-like top on his head. This is later used in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Memorable Quotes *''"Alright, Nixels!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel & Nixel "Mix Over" *''"It's a Mix!!!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel *''"If you're gonna steal Cubits from the Mixels, you have to look like a Mixel!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''"Now, GO get ME... some CUBITS! And I'm just gonna stand here!" - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *"Oh, no! Mixels! ATTACK!"- Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *"Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels."'' - Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes!"'' - Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Huh? More of them? Now there's Mixels on the moon! This is unacceptable! If King Nixel gets word of this, he's gonna blow his top! *gasp* Sir, I was just about to... report... *faints*''" - Major Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Too brainless. W-wait a second, let's have a closer look."'' - Major Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We have news, your bigliness. The Mixels are now entering the threshold of... the Mixamajig!"'' - Major Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Our Nixels have infiltrated every corner of the city!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Oh, that’s tricky, Your Heinousness. One missing Cubit can put the kibosh on the whole shebang!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Would you look at that! I can see you on the Jumbotron!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"I don’t know about you, but I think we got a couple of weeks’ vacation comin’! Next stop, Rancho Cucamonga!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Trivia * He has a white mustache and eyebrows. This could mean that he is old. This is further supported in the Japanese dub of the series, where he uses the pronoun "和紙" (washi in romaji mode) to refer to himself. In fiction, "washi" is stereotypically used by old men. * In Calling All Mixels, his epaulets' rope is colored gold, and his medal is colored red and gold, unlike in the series, where they both are black and white. Ironically, some loading screens show a picture of his animated model still using the black-and-white color scheme. ** Also, in that game, he carries a staff that he attacks with. This is the only appearance of it. * His personality is similar to Lord/President Business from The LEGO Movie, since they both force their minions to destroy the creativity and fun in the land. * Epic Comedy Adventure is the first time in the series that he is referred to by name. * His new appearance may be the result of a promotion, as King Nixel often threatens to take away his moustache. Gallery Major3.png Major4.png Major5.png Category:Nixels Category:2014 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sharp Teeth Category:2015 Category:Characters without a set Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Three Teeth Category:Triangular Ears Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels